Bonds
by KingOfThyWorld
Summary: Selicia Dragan has lived with dragons all her life. She has seen the humans every so often but she hasn't actually conversed with them. She was snatched by a mother Night Fury when she was just a toodler. Fast forward 19 uears and shes a respected member of the pack. Until one night it all changes.


Selicia's POV

Stryk landed on the mountain cliff. Well landed isn't the right word. She more or less skidded to a stop. She was breathing deeply after the effort from flying miles upon miles to escape the queen's wrath. Skite and Mounter had fallen asleep over an hour ago, the flight finally forcing them to rest. Our whole pack was gone. I might not be a dragon, but I was raised by Clio who was the female leader. She kinda accidentally snatched me from my family when I was a toddler. I grew to learn how to understand dragons and what they say. I also learnt broken Norse, the language of the Humans. Just in case I needed to communicate with them. Anyway, below us is a nest of humans. There aren't any out at this point, because the sun has only just started to rise. I would move us to further in the forest but Stryk can barely stay awake. So I'm praying to the Alpha that none of them spot us when we are this defenseless. I place the two twin babies inside my sheep coat against my chest and start walking into the forest. Stryk hears me moving away and whines, following me towards safety. We find a small clearing and my dragon takes it upon herself to pull me under her wing. Within minutes I'm fast asleep.

A branch snaps of to the opposite side of the clearing and it sends me into a state of panic. The babies are still asleep and I can feel that Stryk is on alert. Without letting on to the unknown visitor, I slide slightly towards the the gap where her wings cross over near her face. At the other side was a group of dragons and humans. At the front was a Night Fury? I thought my pack were the last of the species. With a double tap on Stryk's wing, we launch into action. She opens her wings and pushes up which allows me to stand and climb onto her back. She growls a soft warning towards the group as I grasp onto a hand made grip attached to her. We are ready to take flight when their leader places his hands in a non-threatening way.  
"Who are you?" He asks as he begins to step towards us. The twins climb out of my coat onto their sisters head, yawning at the newcomers.  
"Selicia" I respond in my limited language skills. Stryk growls out her name to the dragons facing us. I make a grab at the two babies on my best friends head and pull them to my lap.  
"Selicia, huh? I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless. What's your dragon's name? And the babies as well" he asks. It is clear that he is the leader of their pack now. He looks to be my age, 10 spins old. Or 20 in the weird counting that they do.  
"Stryk" I spit out, "Stryk, Skite and Mounter". He nods and speaks to the blonde girl in their language. I understood a few words, ranging from 'butt' to 'what'. I wonder why they are talking about a butt? While they were talking, the Night Fury or should I say Toothless made his way up to me and my pack.

_"Hello"_ he murmurs to us in Dragonese, the language of dragons.  
_"Hello Toothless. What is your human talking about?"_ I ask him. He cocks his head to the side, utter confusion written on his face. Stryk chuckles from beneath me. Toothless just tries to control his confusion and starts to respond. _"How can you speak Dragonese? Not even Hiccup can. And they a talking about what to do with you and your dragons"_ he answered. I looked over to where the pack was arguing with each other.  
_"I've been able to speak it since I first started living with my pack. I grew up in the nest with Stryk. I'm going to get going now if you don't mind"_ I respond as I collect up the twins who are wrestling at my feet. When I look back up, all the humans are staring at me in shock. I shrug my shoulders and mount my Night Fury preparing for take off.

"Stop Selicia! We need you come to the village and see the elder" Hiccup said, calling his dragon back over to him. I stayed on Stryk's back with the twins trying to escape my hold. Confusion enters my mind at the sound of the foreign words coming from his mouth.  
"Viledge? Huh?" The blonde girl turns to look at me in shock. She obviously doesn't know that I haven't lived with humans. And though I might not look dumb, I am when it comes to Norse. Some words just don't make sense.  
"You don't know words? What do you speak?" She sounded nice and looked about the same age as Hiccup.  
_"I speak Dragonese. And limited Norse. So I can't understand what you are trying to say to me"_ I speak in my native tongue. A chubby human at the back of the pack gasps as I finish speaking. The rest look at him and slowly turn back to me.  
"She's speaking Drangonese. I don't understand but I defiantly recognize it. Not very hard to miss" he says, stroking a Gronkle that is standing beside him./p  
"So she's speaking the language of dragons? Well hello babe" a built boy says from beside the chubby one, "My name is Snotlout" he ends with a wink. I give Stryk a tap on her neck, signaling that she should prepare for take off. I can feel the power gathering in her legs and wings. The twins can feel it too, they crawl into my coat and into their satchels. Stryk pushed off and into the air, zooming away from the clearing silently. They didn't realize until it was too late. About 100 wing flaps later we landed in a dense part of the forest. In distance I could here a dragon roar. They finally noticed.

**(And it's finished! Just to give a background on this story. Any characters you don't recognize are mine. The rest are completely not mine and belong to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell. In this story, Hiccup and Astrid are strongonly/strong friends. Hiccup is going to be shipped with Selicia and Toothless with Stryk. There may be some minor shipping between Selicia and Tuffnut. Stoick is dead in this as well. But he didn't die the same way as he did in the movie. You'll find out more later.)**


End file.
